In the past, there has been a desire to determine what was present in the air within a building produced by a heating, ventilation and air conditioning (“HVAC”) system. This includes, but is not limited to, bio-toxins, bacteria, spores, viruses, flammable vapors, carbon monoxide (CO), carbon dioxide (CO2), NOx (which is a generic term for the various oxides produced during combustion), radon, and smoke. It was also desirable to ascertain the air temperature and the humidity. This required a number of individual sensors positioned within the premises. Each sensor utilized a separate electronic control system and there is no coordination and control of this information. Therefore, to monitor a number of factors is a very costly proposition. Also, depending on where the sensor was positioned could provide starkly different results.
Another problem is that biohazards are present in the air as well as in the drinking water. A significant issue is that viral or bacterial toxins can be recirculated within a building with an HVAC system so that eventually everyone working or living within the premises is eventually affected. Also, bacteria or viruses can be in the water supply regardless of the quality of the water supplied by the processing plant since bacteria and viruses can be introduced through the plumbing.
Yet another problem is that the filtration currently utilized with existing HVAC systems do not provide any indication as to when they are blocked or no longer working effectively.
The present invention is directed to overcoming one or more of the problems set forth above.